Starting New
by darkangl007
Summary: Sara is finally back at work but she's going to make sure things are different this time around. CS pairing eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**A/N: This is my first fic so bare with me here. Also I will try to update regularly but it may be hard at times with school so I apologize in advance if some of my updates are slow. Well hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sara hesitantly walked towards the break room. It was her first day back since she had been kidnapped a little over a month ago. And no matter where in the lab she set foot, someone came up to her saying they were glad to have her back. But she herself wasn't sure if she was glad to be back. For the first time in her life she wasn't sure if she wanted this job anymore. It no longer felt the same and she was back to square one with her coworkers.

During her leave, one that she choose to take, she pushed everyone away. Refusing to see them, take any of their calls, or return any of their calls. The only one she did take or return was when Lindsey called. Though Sara knew it was Catherine's way of checking up on her. Part of her was thankful for that, to know Catherine would go that far to make sure she was ok. But she refused to talk to any of the others including Grissom. She knew it was hurting them but she just needed space.

Though she wasn't sure it was hurting Grissom all that much since he wasn't really trying to speak with her at all either. The week she had been released from the hospital they had had a major fight. Sara needed her space and now of all times Grissom couldn't and wouldn't understand that. The ending result was Sara finally breaking the relationship. Though it was something she saw long coming and was just sorry this had to be the final push. It wasn't that she didn't love him anymore, she always would but it wasn't how she once did. It wasn't the kind of love she wanted to end up with for the rest of her life.

After that Grissom barely spoke to her. Calling maybe once or twice. He had taken it pretty hard though it was not unexpected. She knew he hadn't see it coming. Grissom was and never would be good with other's emotions. Still she hoped they could work together without hurt emotion getting in the way.

So now here she stood in front of the break room. She could see the boys inside playing some game on the play station while they playfully argued with one another. The sight brought tears to her eyes though she never let them fall. She had dearly missed her friends even if she did need space from them.

Grissom wasn't there but she figured he was brooding in his office knowing him. Catherine wasn't there either and a large part of her wondered where Catherine was. Sara had been looking forward to seeing her the most which was weird considering the rocky relationship they've always had with one another. But she wanted to thank Catherine for looking after her even if she was doing it through Lindsey. Sara was actually glad she had though. She still felt bad about the whole Eddie thing and probably always would. But for the first time she was able to really get close to the young woman. She still couldn't believe that Lindsey was no longer the little girl she remembered. Though Lindsey seemed to benefit from their talking as well. Or at least that was what Sara had gotten from the talks. Lindsey seemed to be doing better in school and she told Sara that she doesn't really fight with her mom anymore. Sara had been very glad to hear that.

Sara was brought or more like startled out of her thoughts when she felt two slender arms wrap around her waist hugging her from behind. She tensed at first not knowing who it was. Since the whole incident, she had become very jumpy. But it took her only a moment to realize it was Catherine. Never being able to mistake the sweet scent that was uniquely Catherine. And without realizing it her body relaxed into the hug and she felt herself smiling, genuinely smiling, for the first time in a long time.

"Hey you," Catherine said softly into Sara's ear. Turning around in Catherine's arms, Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck and hugged her tightly while burying her head in Catherine's neck. Surprised by the move, Catherine couldn't hide the shock on her face but continued to hold Sara. After a few moments of standing outside the break room in each others arms, Sara pulled back embarrassed, refusing to meet Catherine's eyes.

"Sorry…" Sara mumbled though it seemed to be more to herself. It wasn't like her to show affection or at least so the others thought. When she felt truly comfortable around someone, she was affectionate just like everyone else. She just had trouble letting people get that close because her past had really messed her up and she thanked her parents for that every day. Though she couldn't keep blaming them to this day if she never took steps to try and fix that.

Grinning in amusement, Catherine shook her head and lifted one hand to rest under Sara's chin. Moving Sara's head so their eyes met, her grin turned into a soft smile. When Sara got kidnapped, Catherine realized just how close they came to actually loosing Sara and she couldn't help but think about all the things she had said and done to Sara. It now disgusted her to think about. How much time they had truly missed when instead of fighting they could have been friends, great friends at that. Catherine promised herself she wouldn't waste anymore time. It's why she had gotten Lindsey to help her check up on Sara.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm more then ok with you hugging me. It lets me know you're truly ok, and I'm really glad you are. We all are". Smiling a little more, Catherine pulled Sara back into her arms to hold her tight again. Something Sara didn't object to and it was starting to scare her why she didn't. But before she really thought about it, the door of the break room opened and the boys came piling out. Apparently somewhere in Sara and Catherine's interaction the boys noticed that Sara was back and wanted to quickly welcome her.

Noticing the boys standing there, Catherine pulled back from the hug to look at Sara with a smile still. Sara for her part was confused as to why Catherine suddenly pulled back. But she didn't have to wander long as she saw Catherine nod her head to behind Sara. Turning she saw the boys standing there and smiling warmly. Greg was the first to engulf Sara in a bear hug which she happily returned with laughing a little.

"Sara!! You had us so worried, you weren't talking to any of us. What was going on are you ok?" Greg asked as he pulled back and let one of the others get their turn with Sara. Warrick was next, surrounding her in his strong arms in a warm hug.

"Yeah, why weren't you talking to any of us?" Warrick asked when he pulled back and put his hands on her shoulders to look at her better. Silently making sure she was truly ok. But he didn't get much of a chance as Nick pushed him out of the way to hug her. He lingered the longest of the boys but it didn't surprise Sara. They had become like a brother and sister to each other and she knew Nick would take it the hardest. Well besides Grissom of course. Pulling back himself, Nick looked sadly into Sara's eyes.

"Sar?"

"I'm ok guys, really. I just needed a little space to myself for a while. Sort things out for myself you know. I'm sorry if I hurt you all I just didn't know what else to do."

"You could have let us in". Sara visibly cringed as she heard the words from behind her. Though she didn't have to turn to know it was Grissom standing a little ways behind her who said those words.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Sighing, Sara turned around to face Grissom with sadness in her eyes. She had been afraid this was going to happen and their relationship would be reduced to nothing more then anger and contempt on Grissom's part.

"Grissom…"

"What Sara, you didn't have to push us away. You didn't have to push me away. I love you and that's how you treat me?"

"Gil, back off", Catherine said as she stood there in pure shock along with the guys. She had never seen him act like this before. But she also wasn't going to let Grissom treat Sara the way he was, not after everything she had been through lately. She did agree with Grissom and wish Sara had let them into help. But she understood Sara's need for space and thought Sara had ever right to that. So she couldn't understand why Grissom was being the way he was.

No one knew that Sara had broken up with Grissom yet. He was still to wounded by what had happen to even talk to Catherine about it all. Though there were many times he wanted to. But at the moment with Catherine taking Sara's side, he was glad he hadn't told her. She would probably just throw the whole break up in his face, or so he thought.

"Stay out of this Catherine, this has nothing to do with you. Why are you even standing up for her in the first place? You're not even friends. Everyone knows you hate each other." Hearing those words come out of Grissom's mouth snapped Sara out of the sad quietness she had slipped into. Grissom knew nothing about her relationship with Catherine apparently. He should know they had gotten past their hatred for one another and began to form a friendship. Hell Catherine had been there more for her lately then anyone else had, not that the others hadn't tried. Because of that, out of all the people standing around her at the moment, she wanted to start over with Catherine the most.

The comment had pushed Catherine too far and she was about to unleash on Grissom, but Sara beat her to it. Unleashing on Grissom herself.

"Catherine and I don't hate each other. If you had pulled your head out of your self absorbed ass you would have known we got passed that long ago. As for her and I being friends, we are. She's been there for me since this whole thing happened much more than you ever were. If you want to be pissed at me for breaking up with you, fine go ahead. But don't you dare start taking out your anger on Catherine or any of the others. You take it out only on me." With that said, Sara turned and stalked off to the locker room. She needed to escape before she said any more that she might regret later.

The other stood there in complete shock never having seen Sara blow up like that at Grissom. That didn't even know it was possible for them to be angry at one only. Grissom was more then just shocked though, standing there with hurt clearly written across his face. Shutting down, he turned to Catherine handing her the case slips for the night then walking silently back to his office.

Catherine and the boys stood there frozen for a moment. Not sure if they should go after Sara or Grissom. They did feel bad for him even though he was being an asshole. Shaking her head in frustration, Catherine looked down at the slips in her had seeing two of them there. Deciding to take the easier one, she handed the other slip to the boys telling all three of them to go work on it. Normally she wouldn't put the three boys on a case together because there was no need for that many to be working a case. But since the case the boys would be working dealt with 3 DB she figured it would give them something to do.

Looking at the slip Warrick now held in his hand, they nodded and began to walk off towards the parking lot. Nick stayed behind for a moment and waited unlike Greg and Warrick were out of earshot before speaking to Catherine alone. He was really worried about Sara but knew Catherine was the only one that could really do anything. Looking at her sadly, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Take care of her Catherine," with that he left following the other two to the parking lot. Catherine watched him go before turning back with a sigh and starting towards the locker room. The slip she was holding was for a B&E on the outskirts of town. She would take Sara with her thinking it would give them a chance to talk and also a chance to get out of here so Sara didn't have to deal with Grissom again tonight. But also like Nick, she was really worried about Sara. She just didn't know what to do to make things better.

Reaching the locker room, she pushed the door open to find Sara sitting on the bench in front of her locker. Sara's head was down but it wasn't hard for her to tell Sara was crying. Sara's shoulders were lightly shaking and soft sounds of crying was escaping her lips. The sight broke Catherine's heart and without thinking, she moved forward quickly taking Sara in her arms. Rubbing her hand up and down Sara's back and through the ends of her hair a little, Catherine tried to sooth Sara's crying.

"Oh honey, shhh, it's ok I've got you."


	3. Chapter 3

-1As Sara felt Catherine's touch, she relaxed into it for a moment just wanting to let everything go. But she was tired of feeling weak and Catherine holding her like she was did nothing to ease the feeling. So instead of taking the comfort that Catherine was offering, Sara pushed her away and stood up. Wiping her tears away in anger, she sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. Maybe coming back wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe she should have just given her notice and disappeared from everyone. Those were the thoughts that were now continuously running through her head.

"I'm fine, I don't need your comfort," Sara said a little harsher then she intended to say. But she just didn't want Catherine feeling sorry for her. She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her. But the moment her eyes met Catherine's she felt bad for such a harsh tone because she didn't miss the hurt that flashed across Catherine's face. And Catherine did very little to hide it because she had not been expecting such a reaction. Sara welcomed her touch and kind words earlier. Now here they were as if they were starting back at the beginning of their rocky relationship. It was really something Catherine had thought they had gotten over.

"Sara please, I'm just trying to help. Don't shut me out." She looked pleadingly at Sara trying to make her understand that she cared and truly did want to help. Sara just scoffed and shook her head.

"Yeah well, last person I let in and tried to help was the reason I got kidnapped." Instantly she regretted those words. This wasn't how things were suppose to go. She wasn't suppose to be pushing everyone away like she had before. She wanted a new start with everyone, especially Catherine because of their horrible relationship before. But here, like she always does, she was screwing things up for herself. And saying things she didn't even mean before she could stop them from coming out of her mouth. She really was a screw up in her opinion and could do nothing right.

The look on Catherine's face quickly turned from hurt to anger. Shooting Sara a harsh glare, she stood from the bench and grabbed her kit from her locker before turning back to Sara.

"Fine, if that's how you want it to be, I won't help. But you're with me tonight. We have a B&E over in Henderson. Grab your stuff and meet me at my car." With that, Catherine turned on her heals without letting Sara get a word in. Though Sara wanted to as she raised her hand to stop Catherine and began to call out to her. But Sara knew it was useless. Catherine was pissed with her now and would be for the rest of the night. She wanted to apologize for what she had said and how she acted. In her heart and her mind she knew she did want the comfort Catherine was offering her, but she was to afraid to really admit that to herself and to Catherine.

Sighing once more, Sara turned to her locker opening it to grab her kit as well before closing it and heading out of the locker room. As she walked out to the parking lot she noticed the boys were no where to be found and figured they had already left on their cases, not knowing the three were working on the same one. It took her a little longer then it should have to reach the parking lot but she was stalling, hoping Catherine would cool down a little in the time. But as she got closer Sara could tell that wasn't the case. Actually Catherine looked even more pissed then before. Wincing slightly, she knew it was going to be a long night.

Opening the back of the SUV, Sara placed her kit in before walking over to the passenger side and opened the door. Silently she got in and buckled her seat belt.

"Nice of you to finally join me." Sara winced again at the harsh words but knew she deserved them. Oh yeah, it was going to be a long night she thought again.

Not in the mood to argue with Catherine, Sara just turned her head away and looked out the window as Catherine started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Neither of them said a word to the other as they drove to the crime scene. And the silence became more and more uncomfortable with each mile that passed. At least for Sara it did. She just wanted to get there already so she could get out of the car and get away from Catherine. Wanting her mind to focus on something else other then the fuming blonde next to her.

After what seemed like a life time, they reached their scene in Henderson. But both instantly noticed something wasn't right about the scene. There were way to many cops around for it to be a simple B&E. Cutting the engine, Catherine got out of the SUV and moved around back grabbing both their kits. She had forgotten she was angry at the moment with Sara. Being to distracted by what seemed to be going on.

This confused Sara greatly as she walked back to grab her kit, only to have it handed to her by Catherine who smiled slightly to her in a welcome gesture. Standing there in stunned silence for a moment with her mouth slightly agap, she was pulled out by Catherine turning back to her looking annoyed again.

"Are you going to stand there all day or actually work the scene with me." Yep Catherine's mood change all of a sudden seemed to good to be true. Taking a deep breath, Sara bowed her head and began to follow Catherine to their scene. Only lifting her head a little when she had to hold the tape up and duck under it.

Not bothering to keep track of Sara, Catherine walked up to one of the dozen or so officers on the scene to ask him what was going on.

"Hey, can you tell me what's going on here. I thought this was a simple B&E. Why are there so many of you guys here?"

"Apparently it's more then a B&E. One of the officers found a DB in the house. Woman in her mid 40s, blonde hair, attractive. Kind of the same description of her," the officer said, though he wasn't flirting with her. He was just trying to give her a better understanding of what the victim looked like.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Walking up, Sara caught the tail end of what the officer was telling Catherine. She didn't understand what he was talking about at first because she hadn't caught everything he said but she caught on pretty quick. With the description the officer just gave and the number of officers around, Sara knew they had a DB. But knowing Catherine and how pissed she was at Sara right now, she figured she'd be stuck taking the outside. So turning away from Catherine and the officer, she made to start working. Sara didn't get very far though before Catherine's words caught her.

"Where are you going? You're taking the victim inside. I'm not in the mood tonight." With that Catherine turned without another word and began to work the scene. Sighing for the hundredth time that night, but this time more in hurt, Sara adjusted the kit in her hand and walked with her head slightly down towards the front door.

Seeing Sara coming, one of the officers stood a little straighter and nodded a silent greetings towards her.

"The victim is in the master bedroom at the end of the hall on your right." Nodding a thanks, Sara walked inside and slowly made her way towards the room at the end of the hall. As she walked, she let her eyes scan the surrounding rooms and areas looking for any evidence. Seeing nothing that really stood out, Sara reached the bedroom and pushed the door open.

Not being prepared for the scene before her, Sara let out an audible gasp and had to look away for a moment. Before her on the bed lay the naked body of a woman. Her hands and feet tied to each bedpost while her mouth was taped shut. Though her eyes were still wide open, but with a closer inspection you could see they were taped open. A look of pure horror on her face. Her entire body from the neck down was covered in blood, soaking the bed sheets below her. But the wounds covering the body weren't normal stab wounds or cuts. As Sara got her composure back and walked over to the victim she could see the wounds were words carved into the skin. The same word over and over again, hundreds of times.

Seeing the word brought instant panic to Sara and her body began to shake. Dropping her kit, she quickly made her way back outside to speak with one of the officers. Seeing the same one still standing by the door that had told her where to find the body, she quickly moved to him.

"What is the victims name?"

"It's, umm, Rachel, Rachel Halkett I believe," the officer said as she looked at Sara slightly confused. He couldn't understand why she had such a scared look on her face.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine." Confused by what was going on, Sara turned from the officer and walked back towards the room once more. Taking a deep breath before walking in to calm herself she was trying to work things out in her head. But not coming up with anything, she just shook her head and decided not to make to much of things. After all, it may be completely related to the victim.

Picking up the camera that was around her neck, Sara began to take pictures of the victims since she couldn't touch her until David got here to examine the victim. Though what she really wanted to do was get out of here. Sara really wished Catherine had taken the victim tonight, though at the same time didn't because she didn't know how Catherine would react to the word. It didn't take her long to finish with the pictures of the victim before she moved on to processing everything else in the room.

But even collecting evidence seemed like that was going to be impossible tonight. Everything in the room was in order and there was no sighs of a struggle. More then that though the room seems to have been cleaned of any evidence. Sara had no doubt that was the killers doing. Making sure there was nothing left to tie him or her to the crime.

Getting frustrated, Sara moved into the bathroom that was adjoined to the master bedroom off to the side. Though it too seemed to have been cleaned from top to bottom. Still she hoped the killer slipped up here, even if just a little. Setting her kit on the floor, she opened it and grabbed a couple swabs out. Opening one, she stuck it down the drain of the sink to check for any blood. Pulling it out it looked clean but still she tested it. Sure enough the it came up with nothing. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Sara moved over to the shower and did the same thing to the drain there. Lucky for her there was a small amount of blood this time and she couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.

Placing the swab back in the box as evidence, she placed it in her kit and grabbed the finger print powder out. Determined to get a print, Sara became so absorbed in her work she didn't here someone enter the master bedroom. Not until Catherine called out to her and her body immediately froze.

"Sara is that…"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I apologize for this chapter being short. Been kind of drawing a blank on this story lately but I didn't want to leave everyone hanging. I promise the chapters will become longer again and the story will get better.

Also, I want to thank everyone who has left reviews for my story. You all rock, thank you so much. And even though this chapter kind of sucks, I promise to make it up to you and I won't disappoint you all. Thank you so much again :)

* * *

"Sara is that…"

Catherine couldn't believe what she was seeing. The victim had the name Catherine carved all over her body hundreds of times. Causing an uneasy feeling to crawl across her skin making her shudder. But there could be a rational explanation for the name being carved there. Or as rational as you could get regarding a murder. It could have absolutely nothing to do with her and she was just blowing things way of control for nothing. And that's what she hoped it was.

They didn't know anything about the victim yet besides the basics so for all they knew the victim could have known someone named Catherine. Or maybe the murderer themselves was named Catherine and this was how they left their calling card. A hundred things were running through Catherine's head in that moment that she didn't hear Sara quickly come into the room from the bathroom.

"Catherine, I thought you were outside processing the scene". Sara didn't know what the name meant either but she was hoping to keep Catherine from seeing it as long as possible. That was now shot as Catherine stood staring in shock at the victim and Sara couldn't pray harder for David to get here faster. She wanted him here now so they could just process the body and take her away back to the lab.

This really wasn't what she had been expecting her first night back after her long break. But she should have expected something crazy like this to happen because Vegas was never dull.

Turning half her body towards Sara, Catherine looked at her in confusion as if not understanding how she got there.

"Yeah I finished outside. I was coming to help….Sara does that say what I think it says". Sighing Sara nodded her head as she looked down at the ground for the moment.

"Yeah Catherine, it says "Catherine" but there has to be some explanation for that. I mean I'm sure it's in no relation to you," Sara said even though a large part of her feared that it did involved Catherine. But she vowed right there to protect Catherine if it did. She couldn't let anything happen to her.

It startled Sara as soon as that thought crossed her mind. Sure she would do anything to protect her coworkers. They were really the only family she had. Still the thought felt like it ran deeper then that and Sara had no idea why. She didn't have much of a chance to really dwell on her thoughts as she heard another walk into the room. Turning her head she couldn't help but let out a thankful breath as she saw it was David who walked into the room.

"Hey ladies, hear your B&E is a little more then that," he said as she walked over to the victim on the bed. And like the two others stopped in his tracks at seeing the makings on the woman. Turning his head he shot a glance at Catherine wondering what she was thinking at the moment seeing her name on the victim. Well they didn't know if it was truly her name in relation to her. Or in relation to someone else. That would just be one more thing they would need to figure out while solving the case.

Walking completely over to the body, David began to look the victim over to give a preliminary evaluation of what happened her.

"Well I can tell you all these cuts were done before she died. So she was definitely tortured. But that's not what killed her. She was strangled to death". Not noticing that before, both Sara and Catherine walked closer as David pointed out the strangulation marks around her neck. Nodding grimly, Sara walked back into the bathroom to grab her kit having already finished in there.

Waiting until David got the body loaded and taken out of the room, Sara and Catherine began to process the main crime scene and hope there was more evidence there then they had found in the last areas


	6. Chapter 6

The song in here is not mine at all, it's Waiting by Renee Cassar. Great song, you should really listen to it if you get a chance.

* * *

CHP. 6

Sara and Catherine stayed at the crime scene another couple of hours after David had taken the body, hoping to find anything at all possible to help them solve the murder. But like before, there was barely any evidence to collect. And both of them continued to get more frustrated at the minutes passed by. They knew they were dealing with someone who knew the ropes of crime scenes and they would be extremely lucky if they caught the killer before there was another murder.

Finally giving up, knowing they weren't going to find anything else, they decided to head back to the lab and see exactly what they had collected. This time though Sara had been the one to put both of their kits in the back of the SUV and surprising Catherine by the gesture. Smiling a thank you, Catherine got in on the drivers side and started the SUV up. When Sara got in, she waited until Sara put her seatbelt on before turning to look over her shoulder and back up. Then shifting into drive, they began the long drive back to the lab.

As the silence stretched between them like the drive over, Sara laid her head back against the head rest and turned to look out the window. It was still early morning and the sun had yet to rise. It was actually one of Sara's favorite parts about working the night shift. It gave her the opportunity to see the sun rise more then normal people and you could never deny how beautiful a sunrise was.

Tired of the silence, Catherine turned up the radio and began flipping through the stations. Just anything to take away the uncomfortable silence settling once more in the car between them. She still didn't understand how things had turned out like this. They had been going so well this morning. Enough that Sara let Catherine hold her as she cried. Now they weren't even speaking because Catherine was still pissed about earlier. She just wanted to help and was mad, even after everything she'd done, that Sara continued to push her away. Refusing her help.

Sighing in frustration and shaking her head, Catherine finally settled on a station. Playing a song she'd never heard before but yet it captured her attention.

You're so scared to show emotion  
That I think you're bleeding from within  
And 'I've tried to reach inside you  
And break the walls so we can Begin  
I've walked to hell with you I've done it all to please you baby  
And we've come so far that now I really need you to

Let it out Let it out Let me in  
Let it go don't ya no that I'm waiting  
For you

I'm wanting to belong here  
I'm trying to hold on and understand  
That you've been through so much  
That its hard to trust someone again  
My dreams are always with you  
My hopes they lie within you baby  
But I've tried so hard that now I really need you to

Let it out Let it out Let me in  
Let it go don't ya no that I'm waiting  
For you

I want to see you let me see you let me in, let me in  
I want to know you, the worst about you I want to see everything  
Everything everything

Let it out Let it out Let me in  
Let it go don't ya no that I'm waiting  
For you

Let it out Let it out Let me in  
Let it go don't ya no that I'm waiting  
For you

As the song ended, Catherine had to catch her breath it hit so close to home. She felt it played her situation out with Sara so well. She just wanted Sara to open up to her and let her in. getting to a point were she needed Sara to open up to her. But was coming to the point where she didn't know what to do anymore to show Sara she could trust her and just open up.

Turning her head to glance at Sara, Catherine was surprised to see Sara staring back at her with pain so visible in her eyes. Not sure what to do to take the pain away for Sara, Catherine glanced back at the road before them for a moment making sure she wasn't going to cause an accident before turning her eyes briefly back to Sara. And raising her hand to gently caress Sara's cheek, trying to offer her some comfort. What surprised her more though was Sara turning into her touch and closing her eyes. Letting Catherine offer the comfort she so obviously needed.

Knowing she couldn't keep her eyes on Sara the whole time, Catherine turned back to the road but left her hand where it was on Sara's cheek. Sara nuzzled into it a moment more, before opening her eyes and lifting her own hand to take the one Catherine had on her cheek in her own hand. Lacing their fingers together, she silently turned her head back to stare out the window as they continued to drive.

Neither of them said a word as they finished the rest of the drive back to the lab. But the atmosphere around them change. Neither feeling uncomfortable in the silence. Instead happy to let it continue as they got lost in their thoughts.

It didn't take long for them to get back to the lab. And as Catherine parked her SUV, Sara didn't want to let Catherine's hand go. Holding it, she finally felt safe for the first time in months if not more. But she knew she couldn't hold Catherine's hand forever. Catherine was just as reluctant to let go of Sara's hand, but she too knew they had to eventually let go.

Shutting the engine off and unbuckling her seat belt, Catherine turning in her seat to face Sara. Opening her mouth, she began to say something but was beaten to it by Sara speaking first.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. I know you were just trying to help and I had no right to treat you like that. I'm…I'm just not use to anyone truly being there for me like you have been since I was kidnapped. You'll never know how much it truly means to me. Thank you, for everything. And I promise to do my best to not push you away again when you're just trying to help. Because I know I'm going to need it again in the future" Sara said with her voice now shaking. She meant every word of it, yet it was still hard opening herself up like that to Catherine.

Without letting Catherine get a chance to say anything in return. Sara let go of Catherine's hand and got out of the SUV, going around back to grab her kit from the back and begin to walk into the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

Not quite understanding what just happened, Catherine sat in stunned silence for a moment. Sara wasn't one to normally apologize even if she knew she had done something wrong. It was just the stubborn streak that ran through both of them. Catherine knew that way why the two of them butted heads so many times in the past.

But Sara had just gone and apologized to Catherine and seemed genuinely sincere about it. She just hadn't expected it. Now though as things began to catch up with her, she smiled softly to herself and shook her head a little. Turning back in her seat, Catherine took the keys out of the ignition and opened her door. Getting out, Catherine still wore the small smile on her face as she walked around back to grab her own kit. Grabbing it, she closed the back hatch softly before walking to the lab herself.

Sara was no where to be seen as Catherine walked down the halls of the lab, planning on dropping off what little she had at trace before going to her office. She figured Sara was tucked away at the moment in "her" lab hiding from everyone. But mainly from Catherine herself. She was ok with that for the time being and decided to let Sara have her space. She would check up on her later.

Pushing open the glass door to trace, she saw Wendy bent over looking through a microscope.

"Hey Wendy," Catherine said and smiled when her friend looked up from what she was doing.

"Hey Catherine, what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm sure Sara has already been here with some evidence. We're working the same case. So do you mind putting this with what she already gave you?" Catherine asked as she handed over what little evidence she herself had collected.

"Sure, I'll get to your guys stuff when I'm done here. Though from the looks of it it won't take me long to get through. Bad night?"

"You could say that. I swear the person knew what they were during when they committed the murder. It looked like everything had been thoroughly clean and what little evidence there was was just the person messing with us." Catherine sighed and ran a hand tiredly through her hair. She just wanted shift to be done already so she could go home and get some rest.

"It gets better though. The victim had the name Catherine carved over her entire body. I really hope it's just coincidence. The last thing we need is another case linked to one of us." Catherine shudders at the thought itself. She was praying the case had nothing to do with her. Not because she was so much worried about herself but she didn't want it to come back to her family and them to become involved.

Wendy looked at her friend in shock before reaching out and laying a gentle hand on Catherine's arm with a sympathetic smile.

"I really hope you're right but you know we're all here for you if it comes to that." Giving Catherine's arm a slight squeeze she smiled a little more to prove her words.

"Thanks Wendy. Page me when you have the results, I'm going to be in my office." Turning around, Catherine left Wendy to continue her work and maybe get some done herself. She had paperwork starting to pile up on her desk. She hated doing it but at the moment there was really nothing else to be done.

Walking once more down the hall, Catherine passed "Sara's" lab and sure enough there Sara was. Catherine couldn't help but laugh lightly to herself as she head over to it. Pushing the door open, Sara didn't look up from what she was doing and Catherine wasn't sure if that was because Sara hadn't heard the door or just didn't want to look up. Either way, Catherine stood there watching Sara for a moment. She seemed concentrated at looking at photos on the table. Guessing, Catherine figured they were those from the scene they had been working tonight. But she didn't know what Sara could be looking at. There was nothing there at the scene for the to go off.

Staying where she was, Catherine continued to watch Sara work for a few more minutes before finally clearing her throat to get Sara's attention. Looking up, Sara seemed a little startled not knowing anyone was there until she saw it was Catherine. Her surprised quickly turning into a warm but slightly nervous smile. She wasn't sure if Catherine was there to talk about what she said in the car or not.

Moving from her spot against the door frame, Catherine returned the smile and walked over to stand behind Sara. Looking over Sara's shoulder to see the photos Sara was looking at. And sure enough they were those of the scene from earlier.

"See anything we missed earlier?" Catherine asked.

Not use to having Catherine so close, she became flustered and her body began to tingle. Though she didn't understand why. It was just Catherine after all. But she couldn't ignore the way her body was reacting to having Catherine so close. And if she was being honest with herself at the moment, she wanted Catherine closer. She wanted their bodies to be flushed together. And that thought alone scared the crap out of her. She shouldn't be having thoughts or feelings like that towards Catherine. It would just lead to trouble that she didn't need.

Taking a deep breath, Sara calmed her nerves before shaking her head.

"No, there's absolutely nothing. What are we going to do Catherine? We have absolutely nothing to go off. We're basically going to have to sit around helplessly as this person kills again".

"Hey now, we still have the stuff we sent to trace. We may get lucky. Don't get so down on me yet. Ok?" Catherine said with a soft smile as she laid one hand on Sara's lower back in a soothing gesture. Though to Sara it felt like her back was on fire where Catherine's hand was. It took everything in her to not jump away in start. She really needed to get a grip on what was going on with her. But she didn't know what was happening or why Catherine was making her feel this way.

Returning the smile, Sara nodded her head and looked down as she turned her head away from Catherine.

"Ok," escaped softly from her lips.

Not sure why Sara had turned away from her, Catherine lifted one had to Sara's chin, turning her head back so their gaze met once more. The soft smile still gracing her lips.

"Good. Now I'm going to my office to work on some paper work…" pausing, Catherine groans a little at this and Sara can't help but laughing a little. She knew the feeling. "So if you need me, that's where I'll be".

Pulling away from Sara, Catherine turned around and left the lab heading to her office. Her mind quickly drifted as she walked. Wondering why she had become so touchy feeling with Sara all of a sudden. It was as if her body had a mind of it's own and needed to be in constant contact with Sara. Plus there was the rush every time she touched Sara. Making her whole body tingle.

Not knowing what it all meant, Catherine sighed a little. Too tired to really think about it. Pushing the door opened, she was surprised to see a vase full of roses sitting on her desk. Raising an eyebrow curiously. She walked over to the flowers and pulled the little card from them. Opening the envelope she read the brief message but her heart almost stopped as she did.

"I hope you enjoyed my gift to you this evening and I don't mean the flowers".


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you again for all the reviews :)

* * *

Catherine knew exactly what the card and person who had sent it was talking about. They were talking about the murder she had been sent with Sara to investigate from earlier. But how could that person possible know she had been one of those at the scene investigating it. The only way was for the person to be there themselves and watching her. That thought alone sent a cold chilling shiver down her spine. Knowing that the killer was right there was not something she wanted to think about.

She didn't have any more time beyond those few seconds to think about everything before Sara came walking into her office.

"Hey Cath….". Nothing more beyond that was said as the words died harshly on Sara's lips. As soon as she walked through Catherine's door, she noticed that Catherine was just standing there in front of her desk holding a card and shaking. Not thinking more about things, Sara quickly crossed the room to stand in front of Catherine. Bending her head down she did her best to catch Catherine's eyes and figure out what was going on.

"Catherine, talk to me. What's going on?". Wordlessly, Catherine handed the card over to Sara who silently took it and read it herself. The color instantly drained from Sara's face as she read the taunting words on the card and felt like she was going to be sick. Tossing the card on the desk and raising both hands up to cup Catherine's face forcing her to look away from the flowers and into her eyes.

"Did you see who brought these in?". Hesitating for a moment, Catherine stared at Sara blankly as if she didn't understand what was being asked. Her body had yet to stop shaking. This really couldn't be happening to her. All she could think was why?

"No, they were already there when I came in after talking to you," she replied after a moment and shook her head a little as well. Mostly to clear her head and get herself thinking straight again.

Nodding herself, Sara pulled Catherine into her arms to offer as much comfort as she could. Moving one hand up and down Catherine's back, she did her best to sooth her as she whispered gentle nothings into Catherine's ear. Promising that everything would be ok and that she wouldn't let anything happen. Catherine for her part just clung tightly to Sara. Burying her head in Sara's shoulder as she tried to calm herself down.

She never knew Sara to be so comforting and caring but at the moment she was thankful that Sara was. Not remembering the last time she felt so safe in another's arms. Snuggling a little more into Sara's arms, she hoped that Sara would never let go. It felt right being there and right now she wasn't going to deny herself that comfort.

Sara was thinking along the same lines of how right it felt to have Catherine in her arms. And she was more then happy to not let go. But at the same time she knew she would eventually have to.

When she felt Catherine finally calm down, she pulled back from the embrace and looked into Catherine's eyes once more. Moving one hand from having it wrapped around Catherine, she brought it up to gently push a strand of hair from Catherine's face. Letting her hand linger, she softly caressed Catherine's cheek with her thumb.

"Can you do me a favor? I want you to go get some coffee from the break room and just hang out there, ok? I'll take care of everything here then come check on you. Just don't worry about this ok?" Impulsively, Sara leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Catherine's forehead trying to offer a little more comfort before completely pulling away from the embrace. Taking Catherine's hand she lead her out of the office in a silent indication to go to the break room like she had asked.

To stunned by the kiss, Catherine could only nod in shock and turn to walk towards the break room. Which made Sara miss the small smile that graced Catherine's lips as she finally began to get over the shock.

Sighing in exhaustion, Sara turned once more and walked back into Catherine's office. Moving to the desk, she looked at the roses quietly for a moment before picking them up along with the card and walking out of the office. Sara didn't want Catherine to be reminded every time she walked into the office and saw the roses. Heading to her lab for a moment, she dumped the roses into the trash there. Knowing people would leave them alone if she did. Before once more walking down the hall with the card in her hand.

Walking back into Wendy's lab, Sara knocked on the glass to get her attention. Looking up from the paper she was holding, Wendy offered Sara a smile.

"Hey Sara, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to run this card. Check for fingerprints and anything else on it. And I need it done as soon as possible," Sara said as she handed the card over to Wendy. She knew she could have check for fingerprints herself. But she wasn't sure what else could be on the card and didn't want to take the chance of contaminating anything that was.

"Umm, sure. Anything in particular you're looking for," Wendy asked a little unsure of what was going on.

"No I just need that check as soon as possible."

"Sure I'll start on it right now since your stuff is what I was going to be working on next."

"Thanks Wendy, I really appreciate it." Offering a warm smile, Sara left Wendy to work on the card and go check on Catherine. Finally getting a moment to think, Sara wasn't sure what they were going to do about things. They had no real evidence to go on and whoever was doing the killing was definitely targeting Catherine. Though Sara wasn't sure if the person was actually planning on hurting Catherine. From the crime scene today she would say yes because the victim was almost a stand in for Catherine. And had been brutally killed. Yet the card and flowers started to make her think otherwise. Maybe the victim was just a way to get Catherine's attention. Sara prayed that's all it was.

Finally reaching the break room, Sara stood in the open door way and looked at Catherine for a moment. She was sitting on the couch, her head leaning against the back with her eyes closed. She still had a worried look on her face but seemed to have calmed more from a few moments ago.

Walking into the room, she sat on the couch beside Catherine and rested a hand lightly on Catherine's knee.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Sara asked softly.

"Alright I guess. Just still a little freaked out." Opening her eyes, she turned to look at Sara with a sad expression. "I mean, why is this happening to me?"

Hearing Catherine and seeing her expression nearly broke Sara's heart. Moving her arms, she wrapped Catherine in another embrace as she pulled her over to rest on her.

"I don't know, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you."


	9. Chapter 9

Neither Sara or Catherine knew how long they stayed in each others arms, but to them it wasn't long enough. Catherine felt safe where she was and that Sara would keep her would of not letting anything happen to her. Sara just wanted to keep Catherine where she was forever so she knew she was always safe. But both knew they couldn't stay and that was made quite clear as Sara's pager went off.

Pulling away from Catherine, Sara didn't miss the slight whimper from Catherine, no matter how quiet about it Catherine was trying to be. It caused a small smile to grace Sara's lip but she said nothing of it not wanting to upset Catherine by letting her know she'd actually heard the noise. Reaching down to her pager, Sara pulled it from the clip on her jeans to look at who had sent the page. Seeing it was Greg, Sara figured he was probably checking up on her. Seeing how she was doing after everything that happened earlier. That was so like Greg too. He was such a little brother though she was sure he didn't think of things that way.

Smiling more to herself, Sara pulled completely away from Catherine. As Catherine was still slightly leaning into her and stood up.

"That was Greg. I'm going to go check to see what he wants. You want to come, or are you ok here?"

"I'll come, I don't really have anything else to do at the moment and I know if I stay here by myself I'll just end up thinking about the flowers and card in my office." Catherine shuddered at the thought of everything. She was still freaked that this whole crime had to do with her. She felt so bad for the woman who had been killed, knowing she ultimately been spared. Hopefully they would be able to catch the killer soon because she couldn't live with more victims because of her.

Nodding her head, Sara stuck out her hand to help Catherine stand up from the couch she was still sitting on. Smiling, Catherine gladly took the offered hand and stood up. Once she was standing, Catherine gave Sara's hand a gentle squeeze just to make sure she had Sara's full attention.

"Thank you Sara, for being here for me right now. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't. And I have a feeling I'm going to need you a lot more as this case goes on."

"You're welcome, but I'm just returning the favor since I need you too." As soon as the words came out of Sara's mouth, she knew she meant them in a much deeper way then how she was presenting her. And that was something that freaked her out. She shouldn't be feeling this way. She shouldn't be seeing Catherine as more then a friend. She shouldn't be having more feelings towards her then just a friend. But no matter how much she tried to deny what was happening, her body's and heart's reaction to Catherine were telling her that indeed Catherine was becoming much more then just a friend to her. But that would just lead to heartache in the end because Catherine was straight. Hell she had a daughter that proved she was straight, right?

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Sara released Catherine's hand and began to move towards the door of the break room planning on finding Greg.

"Come on, let's go find Greg." With that, the two of them silently walked out of the break room and down the hall towards Greg's lab. As they walked, Catherine for her part was trying to figure out what was going on with Sara. She had seen the play of emotions that went across Sara's face as they had been standing in the break room. She wasn't sure where they came from because they ranged from realization to sadness and pain. Catherine desperately wanted to know what had been on Sara's mind to cause that kind of reaction. And then once she found out whatever it was, make it better for Sara.

See she had realized while Sara was away on her break, that she had much deeper feelings for Sara then she first realized or even let on too. It had terrified her when Sara had gone missing and at first Catherine thought it was just because Sara was one of them and a friend. But as time went on after they had found Sara, where Sara pulled farther and farther away from the group, that had caused Catherine just as much pain. All she wanted to do was go over to Sara's place, take her in her arms, and let her know everything was going to be ok. But she knew Sara needed space and just hoped she came to her when she was ready. That never came causing her to resort to using Lindsey's help to make sure Sara was ok.

But like Sara thought of Catherine, Catherine too thought Sara was straight. I mean come on, Sara and Grissom had been in a relationship up until today. How much more of a sign could she need than that that Sara was straight. She never had a chance she thought, so she would gladly take them being friends than nothing at all.

Reaching Greg's lab, Catherine grabbed the door and opened it for Sara to walk in first. Which Sara offered her a smile in thanks for it. Nodding her head with her own smile, Catherine walked in after Sara.

"Hey Greg, you paged me?" Turning around from his work, Greg smiled brightly at Sara and Catherine as he noticed both of them standing there.

"Hello ladies. Yeah, I just wanted to see how you were doing?" Yep, Sara knew that's what he had paged her for and laughed softly.

"I'm doing alight Greg. Though I'm not to happy about the case Catherine and I got." Sara drew a face at the mention of the case while Catherine visibly flinch and grew a little paler.

"Really, why is that? I thought the two of you had just a simple B&E."

"Oh it's far from simple considering we found a DB at the scene with the name Catherine carved all over the woman's body. At first we hoped it was just a coincident but when we got back to the lab we found out that the murder was connected to me," Catherine said as she was the one to speak this time. And both of them watched as the color drained from Greg's face as he stared in shook. Neither of him could blame him though.

"What!?!"


	10. Chapter 10

I'm very very sorry it's taken me so long to update. Been way busy lately. Anyways I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Shhh, Greg…" Sara said as she looked around them seeing if anyone had heard Greg's outburst. All they needed right now was to have everyone else in the lab butting into their business. She still didn't know what they were going to tell Grissom about the whole thing because she knew they couldn't hide this from him forever. Though Sara knew as soon as Grissom found out he would pull Catherine right off the case. Something she didn't know if Catherine wanted or not.

"Please try to keep it down. We really don't need everyone in the lab in here trying to figure out what was going on."

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that" Greg said a little sheepishly as he bowed his head in embarrassment. Sighing a little, Sara rubbed the back of her neck in exhaustion. It had been such a long shift already and she couldn't wait for it to be done.

Catherine had been standing quietly by the door during Sara and Greg's exchange. The day and this case were really taking a toll. She just wanted to leave and forget about everything. But she didn't know what she was going to do once she got home. Knowing the killer was really trying to get her attention, she no longer felt safe. Maybe if it wasn't to much to ask she would see if Sara could come stay with her and Lindsey. And speaking of Lindsey, she had no idea what she was going to do about her daughter. Was the killer after her daughter as well or just her. Catherine hoped with everything in her it was just her. Still she didn't know if she should tell Lindsey or not.

Getting lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Sara watching her out of the corner of her eye as she was speaking to Greg. Sara noticed the Catherine was beginning to draw in on herself. Something she come to learn was never good when Catherine did that.

"Hey Greg, I'll talk to you more later. Right now though I want to talk to Catherine a little more about things."

Greg turned his attention from Sara and looked over at Catherine. He could tell that she looked uncomfortable and upset right now. Something he didn't blame her for. Turning his attention back to Sara he gave her a sympathetic smile as he nodded her head.

"Sure Sar, just tell me if there is anything I can do to help."

"Of course and thanks Greg." Laying her hand on his upper arm, she returned the smile before she moved over towards Catherine.

"Hey you ok?" Sara asked as she ducked down a little catching Catherine's eyes.

"Yeah sure…" her response was weak and Sara could easily see through it. Catherine wasn't ok and Sara could easily see that. She wanted nothing more than to take Catherine in her arms and make everything ok. But she knew she couldn't until they solved this case and caught the killer.

"Come on, let go to your office and talk some ok?" Catherine just nodded and turned around opening the lab door for them to leave. Following Catherine, they silently made their way back to Catherine's office. There it would give them a little more privacy to talk. And if Catherine wanted to cry, cause Sara could tell that Catherine was getting close, she could without the prying eyes of everyone else in the lab.

They were lucky that no one stopped them to ask questions on their way to Catherine's office. When reaching her office, Catherine once again opened the door for them. Walking inside, not checking to see if Sara was behind her because she already knew she was, Catherine moved over to her chair and sat down heavily. Leaning back in the chair, she closed her eyes as she brought a hang up to cover her eyes as well.

Standing in the doorway, Sara quietly watched Catherine for a moment before closing the door behind her and locking the door. Drawing the blinds as well to give them more privacy, Sara moved over to Catherine and kneeled down in front of her on the floor. Placing her hands on each of Catherine's knees she waited to see if Catherine would look at her. But Catherine made no attempt to move her hand from her eyes or even look at Sara.

Sighing, Sara gently grabbed Catherine's hand and pulled if from her face.

"Catherine look at me please." Opening her eyes, Catherine met Sara gaze. The sadness in her eyes evident. Sara had an idea that the sadness was due to more than just their current case.

"Talk to me, tell me what's going on in your head right now."

"I don't know, what am I suppose to think right now Sara. We just got you back and now there is some psycho killer after me. Why don't we ever get a break. And what am I suppose to tell Lindsey? Do I tell her about this or just keep it quiet for now? I want to keep her safe but I don't even feel safe myself." Shaking her head, Catherine just sighed and looked down. Moving one of her hands from Catherine's knees, Sara brought her hand up to Catherine's chin and tilted her head back up so their eyes met one more.

"Hey now, nothing is going to happen to you. I already promised you that remember? I'm going to do everything I can to protect both you and Lindsey."

Nodding her head, Catherine looked down again but turned into Sara's touch drawing comfort from it.

"Will you, ummm…will you come stay with me and Lindsey. I mean I would just feel a little safer if someone was there and I was" Catherine wasn't able to finish her sentence as Sara placed her thumb gently over Catherine's lips silencing her.

"Are you sure you want me there? Wouldn't you feel safer if it was Warrick?" Sara asked then moved her thumb to let Catherine talk.

"I want you there. Please Sara, come stay with me," Catherine quietly pleaded with Sara.


	11. Chapter 11

Neither Catherine or Sara noticed Grissom standing in the doorway of the break room.An angry and upset look on his face having witnessed part of the interaction between Catherine and Sara. He had walked in right as Catherine closed her eyes and turned into Sara's hand that was on Catherine's cheek. Then heard the questions exchanged between the two. This wasn't how things were suppose to be going he thought. He loved Sara and thought she loved him in return. Now she was going to be living with Catherine.

"Can I speak with you for a moment Sara," Grissom asked as he startled the two women and not giving Sara a chance to answer Catherine's question. Frowning Sara pulled back a little to look over at Grissom.

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute," Sara said as she began to turn her attention back to Catherine. But Grissom was not about to let them finish their conversation and have Sara say she would stay with Catherine.

"Now Sara!," Grissom said with anger. Something that was evident to both the women. They just looked at him in shock before Sara grew angry herself.

Ignoring Grissom, Sara turned her attention back to Catherine and smiled gently before standing up. But then remembering that she hadn't answered Catherine's plea yet, she leaned forward to whisper in Catherine's ear.

"I'd be more then happy to stay with you and Linds. I just have to get some stuff at my place after work. You can come with me when I do if you'd like." Standing back up, Sara smiled gently at Catherine once more. "Ok?" she asked.

Catherine nodded her head and returned Sara's gentle smile.

"Ok, thank you." Sara just nods and turns towards Grissom. He says nothing. Just turns and walks down the hall towards his office. He wanted to have this talk in private because he knew things might get ugly.

Sighing, Sara follows silently behind Grissom soon realizing that they were going to his office. When they finally reached Grissom's office, he walks inside without a word to Sara. Going over to his desk, he sits down heavily in his chair.

"Close the door behind you." As Sara walked into Grissom's office, she paused a moment at his words before closing the door behind her. But instead of moving to sit down in one of the chairs after. She chooses to stand behind the chairs. Her hands resting on one of the backs as she leans slightly over it. A hard look on her face as she faces Grissom.

"What the hell is your problem Grissom?" she said angrily. Not caring if he was her boss at all. This was completely personal and she knew that.

"I'm your boss Sara and I would appreciate it if you spoke to me with the respect I deserve."

"Like hell you do Grissom. This has nothing to do with work and we both know that. So why don't you just tell me what you want so I can get on with what needs to be done." Grissom didn't answer right away. Instead he took off his glasses setting them down on his desk and pinching the bridge of his nose. Trying to stop the headache he can quickly feel coming on.

"What's going on with you and Catherine?" The anger no longer in his voice. Just the exhaustion that had finally caught up to him after so many sleepless nights. Thinking of what had gone wrong between him and Sara.

"There's nothing going on between Catherine and I. She was upset about the case we're working on and I was just comforting her. Am I not allowed to comfort a friend?" She knew that question was a low blow but at the moment she really didn't care. And she also knew it was more than she was making it out to be. But she didn't want to admit that yet. Not to herself and especially not to Grissom.

"Of course you are Sara. Don't make me out to be some cold hearted bastard here. I just want to know what's going on."

"You're right, I'm sorry Grissom. Really though there is nothing going on between me and Catherine. The case is taking a pretty rough toile on her and I'm just trying to be there for her as much as I can. She really needs it right now," Sara said with a sigh as she sat down heavily in the chair finally.

"Why is this case so rough on her? What's going on Sara?" His concern for Catherine taking over everything else for the moment. She was still a dear friend to him even if they were angry with each other at the moment. He wanted to make sure she was ok.

Sara just sighed again. Not sure how to answer his question. She knew if she told him what was really going on then Catherine would be taken off the case and probably put on watch. And she didn't think Catherine wanted that. But if she didn't tell him, she would probably put Catherine in more danger.

"The case we got. It was more then a B&E. It was also a homicide. A body was discovered in the master bedroom with the name Catherine carved all over the body. At first we didn't think it had anything to do with Catherine. Or maybe we were more hoping it didn't. But then when we got back to the lab, Catherine had a vase of flowers and a card. It was from the killer bragging about his crime to her. Pretty much confirming that this case is indeed related to Catherine," Sara said heavily as she watched the emotions play across Grissom's face.

"My God. We have to take her off the case you know and have Brass send a couple officers to watch her house when she's there," he said as the seriousness of the whole thing ran through his head. Why was this happening to one of his people again?

"I know I know, and I agree with you on the protective detail. But I don't think it would be smart to take Catherine off this case. I have a feeling if you do it will just anger the killer because it was as if he wanted Catherine there at the crime scene. I think if you take her off and she's no longer there at the scenes his crimes might become worse. We have nothing to go off as it is. I have no idea how we'll deal if his crimes escalate." Grissom just nodded his head at her words trying to think what he should do. Sara had a point and he didn't want to make things worse if the killer was just playing games with them.

"Ok, maybe you're right. But I'm going to make it Catherine's decision if she stays on the case or not. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow. For now just take her home and try to calm her down some more. Let her know we're all here for her and we're going to do our best to not let anything happen to her. I'll call Brass and let him know what's going on."

"Thank you Grissom," Sara said with a soft smile as she got up from her chair. But paused at the door as she heard Grissom's voice call to her again.

"Take care of her Sara."


	12. Chapter 12

Sara didn't turn back at Grissom's words. They kind of went without saying because she would do anything to protect Catherine, both her and Lindsey. The both of them were quickly becoming everything to her. And she wouldn't lose that for anything.

Making her way back down the hall to the break room, she was stopped by Nick and Warrick. Both having worried looks on their faces making it easy to guess why they had stopped her.

"Is it true Sara? Is your and Catherine's case really linked to Catherine? Please say no, we just got you back. We don't want anything to happen to Catherine now," Nick said in slight panic. Something Sara could completely sympathize to.

"It's true you guys I'm sorry. But I'm going to stay with her and Lindsey. Just to make sure nothing happens to them." She had been looking at Nick when she spoke but caught the flicker of hurt that passed Warrick's face at the words. She knew there had always been something between Catherine and Warrick but thought that had passed after he got married. Now though she was beginning to second guess that thought.

As quick as the look came it was gone again. He then spoke to cover the look up in case Sara had caught it. But thought she didn't.

"Well if you two need anything let us know. We're all here to help you know."

"I know, thanks boys." With that, Sara left them and continued to walk to the break room. But upon reaching it she frowned. Catherine was no longer in the break room like she had expected her to be. Thinking she might be in her office instead, she turned on her heals making her way towards Catherine's office.

Reaching the door, it was closed with the blinds drawn. Frowning again, Sara raised one hand and gently knocked to make her presence known. It took a few minutes for Catherine to acknowledge her.

"Come in…" was the quiet reply she got. Opening the door, Sara slowly walked inside closing the door behind her. Catherine was sitting at her desk working on some paper work from what Sara could tell. Pausing for a moment not wanting to disturb Catherine in her work, she didn't move until Catherine looked up at her.

"Hey," came Catherine's soft words.

"Hey yourself, how are you doing?" Sara asked concerned as she made her way over to sit in one of the chairs in front of Catherine's desk.

"I'm doing alright I guess. Decided to try and work on some paperwork to get my mind off things," Catherine said as she pointed to the paperwork before her as if Sara hadn't seen it when she was standing there.

"Doesn't sound to fun. How about we get out of here. There isn't to much left of shift. We could go by my place so I can get my stuff. Then maybe after go to breakfast or something. How does that sound?" Sara asked warmly. Which earned her one of the first genuine smiles from Catherine of the night.

"That sounds perfect thank you," Catherine said softly as she took her glasses off setting them on her desk. Then picked up all the paperwork putting it in a nice neat pile. Once she was done, she stood from her chair and walked around her desk to Sara. Holding out her hand, Sara took it as Catherine helped her up and pulled her straight into a hug.

"Thank you Sara, for everything. You have no idea how much I appreciate this," Catherine spoke softly in Sara's ear. And Sara had to fight with everything in her to not shiver at the feeling of Catherine's hot breath so close to her ear. Pulling back a little, she made it so she was looking at Catherine when she spoke.

"You have nothing to thank me for. You and Lindsey have pretty much become everything to me over the last couple of months and I couldn't bare if something happened to either of you. Besides I know you'd do the same for me."

"Without hesitation." The words slipped out of Catherine's mouth before she even had time to think about them. But in her heart she knew they couldn't be more true. She would gladly do anything for Sara.

Hearing Catherine's words, Sara stayed silent as her eyes searched Catherine's. Almost as if they were searching for something. The expression of her face becoming serious. And it was only then that Catherine realized how close they truly were. Still both holding each other tight in an embrace. Their breath mingling their faces were so close together. She knew she should feel uncomfortable right now because that's what her brain was telling her. But her body and heart were telling her nothing was more right. She had never felt so comfortable in another's arms. That it happened to be Sara that those arms belonged to didn't bother her at all.

Sara's eyes stopped searching Catherine's having found what she was seemingly looking for. Still the serious expression remained on her face as she eyes flicked down to Catherine's lips for half a second before refocusing on Catherine's eyes. Something that Catherine probably wouldn't have caught if her own eyes weren't focused on Sara's. And that small action cased her heart to start race.

"Catherine…" came Sara's voice in a breathy whisper. Instantly Catherine knew she wanted to hear her name forever spoken by Sara like that. It sent chills down her spine that she did nothing to hide. She knew Sara felt her shiver from the chills because her eyes grew dark with want. Though she doubted Sara realized it.

Not being able to fight the pull of the moment any more, she trailed one hand up Sara's back and tangled her hand in Sara's hair. Taking a gentle fist full, she slowly pulled Sara's head forward. Giving her every chance to stop what was about to happen. But Sara did nothing to pull away. Instead only tightened her hold on Catherine.

Stopping just a breath away from each other's lips. Their breath mingling as they could barely feel the other's lips in feather light caresses. Yet they had not completely come together for their first kiss. Once more they needed to search each other's eyes to see if this is what they both wanted.

Unfortunately, neither were able to find their answer as a knock came at the door startling both of them. Quickly breaking their embrace they moved away from one another. Clearing her throat, Catherine then took a deep breath to calm her racing heart before calling out.

"Come in."

* * *

I know a lot of you hate me right now for what I just did but I so had to do that. You didn't think it would be that easy for them did you. I promise it'll come though just be patient with me. 


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. School has been really crazy this last month and a half and I've been trying my best to work on a book I'm writing so I haven't really had time for much else. But I do promise this chapter will make up for me not being around and updating, or at least I hope it does because here's finally what you all want. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

"Come in," Catherine stated, miffed at whoever was behind the door. She had been so close to kissing Sara and she had never wanted something so bad in her entire life before. She would give anything to have that moment back, to feel Sara's lips on hers.

But as she looked over at Sara she began to worry that Sara didn't want the moment like she did. As it was, Sara had put a good few feet between them and refused to meet Catherine's eyes. The look on Sara's face was a mix between confusion, slight anger, and what Catherine would almost say as a little disappointment as well. That one emotion Catherine was praying Sara really felt because it gave her hope. Hope that the feelings weren't all one sided and she wasn't imagining things between them.

Before she could think about anything further, Grissom stuck his head in.

"I though you two were leaving?" Grissom said raising an eyebrow. But you could detect the indifference in his voice.

"We were just leaving. I'll, ummm, I'll meet you in the locker room." Then without another word Sara left Catherine and Grissom standing there confused, missing the hurt in Catherine's eyes.

Not in the mood to deal with Gil, Catherine ignored him as she moved about her office gathering her belongings. Finishing, she walked to the door pushing Grissom out as she went.

"See you tomorrow," Catherine said as she finished locking her office. Not waiting for a reply, she headed to the locker room. Luckily there was no one around to stop her along the way.

But maybe that wasn't such a good thing because as she pushed open the door to the locker room the first thing she saw was Sara sitting on the bench with her head in her hands. It was plain to see that she was upset and that broke Catherine's heart.

Moving quickly inside she went over to Sara and placed her hand on Sara's chin bringing her eyes up to meet her own.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Catherine asked in a soft caring voice. But Sara didn't answer, instead shaking her head as if nothing was wrong.

"Please Sara I know something is bothering you, talk to me," Catherine pleaded trying once more to get Sara to tell her what was wrong.

"It's nothing, really," Sara said unconvincingly.

"It's not nothing or you wouldn't be upset right now. Is it me?" Catherine couldn't help but wonder aloudthough hoped it wasn't. 

That seemed to get Sara's attention as her eyes widened in alarm as she shook her head vigorously.

"What, no of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, you just looked really uncomfortable in my office after we almost kissed and then you…" Catherine wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was cut off by Sara's lips crashing into hers. So stunned by the movement, Catherine didn't respond to the kiss right away, her brain needed time to catch up. Only when it finally did Sara was already pulling away.

"It wasn't you. I wanted the kiss just as much as you did if you couldn't tell," Sara said with a soft laugh as she stood up to open her locker. Something she didn't get to far in doing thatas Catherine grabbed her wrist spinning her around quickly. Then before Sara could question what was going on, Catherine had her pinned against the lockers, her lips crashing into Sara's this time. It started out deep and passionate, just getting use to each other's lips, but their need for one another was quickly burning out of control turning the kiss hungry and urgent. Neither could get enough of each other and soon hands began to explore the thin fabric of shirts. Sara was the one to first become bold enough to explore the soft delicate skin under Catherine's shirt, tracing teasing patterns with the tips of her fingers on the skin of Catherine's stomach.

The teasing patterns of Sara's fingers left trails of fire in their wake and Catherine couldn't stop the moan in response before it escaped her lips. Normally if they had been anywhere else, Catherine moaning at her touch would have driven Sara wild but it had to be at that moment that someone else decided to open the locker room door. Which luckily both Sara and Catherine heard just seconds before the door completely opened and the person walked in. But Catherine was so worried about them getting caught that she shot back from Sara, forgetting the bench separating the lockers was right behind her. Unceremoniously she fell overit right onto her butt, smacking her head against the lockers in the process. Sara, concerned, rushed over to check on Catherine and help her up, though could barely bite her laughter back.

That was how Wendy found them as she walked into the locker room having looked everywhere else in the lab for them. Surprised by the sight, she just paused for a moment to watch them before smirking and folding her arms over her chest.

"Am I interrupting something?" Wendy asked teasingly, not really sure what she just walked in on.

"Yes," Catherine grumbled softly under her breath only loud enough for Sara to hear clearly but Wendy still heard something from her. Having not heard the actual word, just the grumble, Wendy raised her eye brow in response still looking at them in confusion and amusement.

"Catherine here forgot there was a bench behind her and fell over it smacking her head on the lockers in the process," Sara said finally letting her self laugh a little. Something she got a death glare from Catherine.

"Uh huh." Wendy knew that somehow wasn't the full story but wasn't going to push the subject. She really didn't have any plans to be on the receiving end of Catherine's anger. "Anyways I was looking for you two. I'm sorry but no hits or anything unusual came back from the little evidence you gave me from the crime scene. As for the card you gave me Sara, there where a few prints but they were just yours and Catherine's. I'm sorry I can't give you more then that," Wendy said apologetically. She really wanted to be able to tell them something that would help but when nothing came back she felt defeated herself. Especially because she knew that the killer was targeting Catherine. It was hard enough on the team when Sara went missing and almost died. She didn't know how everyone would take it if the same thing happened to Catherine so soon after Sara.

"It's okay Wendy, we know you tried and we really weren't expecting anything, just kind of hoping for a long shot." Sara smiled to let know Wendy it really was okay and she wasn't upset with her.

"Thanks Sara. I have to get back to work now I just wanted to let you two know," Wendy said returning the smile.

"Thanks Wendy," Catherine said warmly as Wendy turned to leave. Turning her head, Wendy shot them both one more smile before slipping back out of the locker room and heading back to her lab.

After Wendy left a moment of silence passed between the two of them as neither knew what to say in regards to what had happened between them before Wendy walked in. It seemed though that neither of them needed to say anything as Sara just began to laugh out of no where and shake her head.

"Wow, are we never going to get a moments peace?" Sara asked rhetorically not really expecting an answer back from Catherine. And she didn't get oneas Catherine began to laugh softly along with Sara. Standing from the bench she had fallen over moments before, Catherine moved to her locker and grabbed her things from inside. Closing it she turns to Sara and holds out her hand in silent invitation.

"You ready to leave?" Catherine asks with a little nervousness hoping Sara is still willing to stay with her. Sara smiles warmly and nods her head as she quickly grabs everything she needs from her locker before closing it and turning her attention back to Catherine.

"Let's go home," Sara says in a gentle whisper as she grabbed Catherine's outstretched hand, lacing their fingers together. Then without another moments hesitation Sara leads them out of the locker room and towards their cars.As they walked, bothwere silentlyhopingthat the other couldn't hear their racing heart from Sara's simple word.

_Home._


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for it taking me so long to update. Things have just been really busy with me but everything has settled down so I'll have a lot more time to update, which I promise to do much more often. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Oh, the song in here is, What I Wouldn't Give by Holly Brook. Again, I hope you enjoy.

--

"So do you just want to take our two cars over to my place so I can get some things then go from there?" Sara asked when they reached the parking lot. She really didn't want to leave Catherine's side and be away from her for the time it took to get to her apartment. But she knew it would be smarter to take both their cars to Catherine's in case at one point one of them needed to go somewhere. The other would still be able to have a car.

"Actually Warrick brought me this morning," Catherine gave in way of an answer with a small smile, glad that she had gotten a ride with Warrick. Now it meant they wouldn't have to separate and she could keep the safety Sara's presence gave her.

Nodding, Sara led the way over to her SUV and opened the passenger door for Catherine to get in. Catherine smiled a soft thanks as she ran her fingers over Sara's free hand and got in the car. Sara couldn't help but return the smile before closing the car door behind Catherine and walking over to the drivers side getting in as well. Sliding the key in the ignition, she starts up the car. Music instantly fills the space between them and Sara panics slightly having forgot what song was playing. Her hand darts over to the CD player planning on changing the song.

"No, don't…" Catherine says as she reaches her hand out to stop Sara from changing the song, she wanted to hear it. "Can you start it over?" Hesitating for a moment, Sara finally gives in and restarts the song.

_Feeling like i can't forgive but i want to  
It's like i don't know how to live i'm afraid to  
I used to think take them as they come without hesitations no  
Now it's like my head is filled with lies and persuasions_

As the sun begins to fall i hear her calling out to me she's sayin' hurry it's one more  
day gone

What i wouldn't give just to forget  
So i can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again

I am feeling dissonant and distracted  
The toxic chemicals are spilling in my head and they're bleeding deadly reactions

And as the moon begins to rise he shows me all the colors that i'm hiding i'm hiding myself

What i wouldn't give just to forget  
What i wouldn't give to get some rest  
So i can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again

Am i desperately losing this fight  
When i should really be choosing my flight  
Take me now

What i wouldn't give just to forget  
What i wouldn't give to get some rest  
So i can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again

What i wouldn't give just to forget  
What i wouldn't give to get some rest  
What i wouldn't give just to forget  
So i can remember how to live

The entire time the song was playing, Sara refused to look at Catherine, not wanting to see her reaction to the song. Instead she kept her eyes on the road as she drove to her apartment. Catherine for her part remained silent, looking out the window with a sad expression on her face. But Sara couldn't understand why Catherine would become upset by the song. Surely she wouldn't understand the meaning behind it to Sara but with the look on Catherine's face, Sara couldn't be sure.

The remaining of the drive was silent, only music filling the space between them so the silence didn't become suffocating. It was another fifteen minutes before they reached Sara's place. Parking the car, Sara cuts the ignition and just sits there for a moment before turning to Catherine.

"Did you want to come up or just wait here?" Sara asks quietly not sure if things had changed between them. Instead of replying, Catherine just unbuckles her seat belt and gets out of the car. Sighing, Sara does the same and silently leads the way up to her apartment. With the keys still in her hand she unlocks her door and walks in knowing Catherine will follow her. What she hadn't been expecting was as soon as her door closed, Catherine grabs her hand and pulls her into a tight embrace. To say Sara was surprised would have been an understatement but it only took a second to get over the shock and return that embrace.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Sara asks as she finally pulls back slightly from there embrace but made sure to still be holding Catherine in her arms.

"Is that how you feel Sara?" The sad look once again comes back to Catherine's face. Sara should have known the question was coming but she wasn't ready to answer. So she just pulled away and walked down the hall to her room hoping that would end the conversation. But this was Catherine they were talking about and walking away wouldn't end the conversation. If anything it would just serve to make Catherine mad.

"Don't walk away from me, we're going to talk about this." Sara almost smiled at hearing Catherine's words because she had been expecting them but once again Catherine surprised Sara because there was no edge or anger in her words, only warm compassion.

"Please Catherine, I don't want to talk about this. It was just a song".

"It wasn't just a song, you had it on repeat. I saw you did so it runs deeper than just a song for you. Please Sara talk to me, tell me what you're feeling". Sara snorts with bitter amusement and finally turns to face Catherine.

"I thought the song did a pretty good job of that. I mean come on, you heard the lyrics. What do you want me to say Catherine? That since Natalie, no even before Natalie, my life has been so messed up that I don't even know how to live anymore. I'm just passing through each day hoping I can get to the next. Is that what you wanted to hear, huh?" As she spoke, Sara became more and more distressed. So much had happened today and she just couldn't keep control of her emotions anymore.

"Oh hunny, why didn't you come to me, you know I would have been there for you". It's true, if Sara had said she needed Catherine, she would have been there for Sara in a heart beat. Sara just snorted again in response to Catherine's words and shook her head.

"Oh yeah cause we've been such great friends over the years. You probably would have just used it against me". If Sara had been thinking straight she wouldn't have let that last sentence escape her lips. But she had and instantly regretted them as pain flash across Catherine's face. The look made it seem as if Sara had just physically struck Catherine. Stepping forward, Sara wanted to fix the mistake and pain she had just caused Catherine disappear. But Catherine was having none of it as she took a step back away from Sara and raised her hand to halt Sara's movements.

"Don't Sara, is that what you really think of me? Do you honestly think I wouldn't be there for you if you really need me and then I would use that need against you? God Sara, haven't I showed you that I want nothing more than to be there for you. Maybe I was wrong to let you in and try to be a friend, hell be more than a friend". Before she could stop it, a tear fell from Catherine's eyes. She just reached up and stubbornly wipe it away before looking at Sara one final time then turning away with a sad shake of her head.

Catherine began to walk back out of Sara's room needing to get away from Sara for the time being. She didn't get very far though as Sara quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving the room.

"No, please don't go I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to say. I don't think that about you I promise. Yes at one point I did but I'm sure you thought the same of me at one point as well. But I swear I don't now. You have been my rock through all of this and I don't know what I'd do without you".

Taking a deep breath, Catherine let it out in a long sigh before speaking her next words. Ones she knew would change things between them for either good or bad depending on what Sara did about them.

"Maybe I should just get Warrick or someone else to stay with me. All I asked was what was wrong and for you to talk to me. You just snapped at me and threw our past in my face. Maybe staying together won't be such a good idea because you obviously don't think very highly of me". It was Sara's turn to look as if she had been struck. She couldn't believe Catherine was saying all this to her but it made it even worse that the first person she thought to stay with her instead of Sara was Warrick. Sara wasn't stupid and knew there had always been something between Warrick and Catherine. Could she be losing Catherine before things had really begun between them?


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize this chapter is so short but I just wanted to get this out there for you guys so I didn't leave you all hanging. The next chapter will be longer though. Hope you all enjoy.

--

Sara continued to stand there stunned by Catherine's words. A part of her was thinking Catherine was just messing with Sara, trying to get her back for the way she had acted moments before. But she could see in Catherine's eyes this wasn't a joke and Catherine was being very serious.

"No, Catherine, please, you don't mean that. I'm sorry for snapping at you and being a bitch. Its just, you know how hard it is for me to talk about myself," Sara pleaded as she dropped her head no longer able to face the hurt and angry eyes directed at her.

"I'm well aware of that Sara but you can't keep hiding yourself from me. Especially not if we're going to explore things between us and become more than friends," Catherine said still not letting go of her anger as she folded her arms over her chest. She was still to hurt by Sara and wasn't going to let it all go so easily. She needed Sara to see that she wasn't going into this, whatever is was between them, half assed. She was going to give them her all and she needed Sara to do the same.

Sara just nodded with a sigh but refused to look up yet. She still didn't want to see the look in Catherine's eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just give me time please. I need to tell you in my own time but I will, I will," Sara said finally looking up. A pleading look asking Catherine to understand now in her eyes. Catherine couldn't help the frustrated sigh that escaped her own lips. But her look softened as she dropped her arms back down to her sides. Something Sara took as an invitation to close the distance between them.

Reaching Catherine, Sara wrapped her arms tightly around Catherine's neck afraid to let go. At the same time she moved her mouth next to Catherine's ear whispering.

"And I want this, us, more than anything. Please give me a chance to prove that to you." Catherine hesitated in replying for a moment thinking if it really was a smart decision to start something between the two of them. But in the end her heart won out and she gave a small nod to Sara's request. She knew this could either be her greatest love or greatest heart ache. Only time would tell which of the two came true.

Sara, ecstatic Catherine was going to give her a chance, pulled back and captured Catherine's lips. Not expecting the move, it took Catherine a moment to catch up with what was happening. When she did she didn't waste any time returning the kiss as she wrapped her own arms around Sara's waist.

That was how the two of them stayed, locked in a tight embrace while the kiss remained slow and tender. That was until oxygen became an issue and they pulled back at the same time. Neither tried to pull out of the embrace altogether though. Instead leaning forward to rest their foreheads together as each caught their breath.

"Come on, let's get you packed so we can get out of here," Catherine said finally pulling away.

"Okay, I'll be quick. You can go sit out on the couch and wait or hang in here on my bed and keep me company as I pack," Sara said really hoping Catherine took her up on the second option. When Catherine did, taking a seat on the end of the bed, Sara smiled on of her rare gap toothed smiles. Catherine easily returned the gesture with one of her own warm smiles.

Like promised, Sara was finished about ten minutes later. She grabbed everything she could think she might need and even a few forensic journals to read incase she got bored. When Catherine saw this she just laughed and shook her head. Sara, in response, playfully glared at Catherine and stuck her tongue out. Catherine only laughed harder which made Sara smile again happy she was the one to make Catherine laugh.

"Alright, I'm ready to go if you are," Sara said zipping up her suitcase and grabbing it off the bed. Catherine nodded and stood from the end of the bed before offering a hand to Sara. Something Sara didn't hesitate to take as she led them out of her apartment. Stopping briefly at the closed door, Sara let go of Catherine's hand to lock the door before taking the hand back.

The journey to Catherine's place was again made in silence. But this time around it was a much more comfortable silence. Somehow even after they got in the SUV, their hands found one another. And now with their fingers laced, they rested in Catherine's lap.

Pulling into the driveway of Catherine's place, Sara was the first to notice the roses on Catherine's doorstep. She instantly got a bad feeling and thought that them staying at Catherine's place may not be the best idea. Now that they were here she only hoped she would actually be able to protect Catherine and Lindsey like promised.

Catherine caught the uneasy look on Sara's face and wondered what she was looking at to cause such a reaction. Turning her head in the direction Sara's eyes were facing, it was then that she too noticed the roses and her face drained of all color.

"Sara…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, I know I suck for not updating in so long. I'm very very sorry for that. But in my defense I have an excuse, not that you'll really care. But these last few months I've really been working on a couple books I'm writing so that's why I haven't updated in a while. Anyways I apologize again and hope you like this chapter. It'll address some of the concerns a few of you had.**

--

"Sara…"

"Cath, where's Lindsay?" Sara asked as she turned her terrified look away from the door towards Catherine who seemed to be wearing the same look. But Catherine wasn't able to get passed her stunned silence as quickly as Sara and continued to stare at the door trying to process what it was she was actually seeing. Sara's expression turned from worry to concern as she reached out and gently laid her hand on Catherine's arm drawing her attention back to her.

"Catherine, where's Lindsay?" she asked once again. This time her voice was stronger then before but held a warmth that seemed to break through Catherine's little bubble.

"She's at a friends, she's spending all weekend there," Catherine replied meeting Sara's eyes. A thousand different emotions played through her and not a single one could settle for more than a moment before a new one took it's place. Without realizing it she began to shake as everything was becoming too much for her to deal with.

"Hey, hey, now, everything will be okay. I'm here for you, remember that," Sara said feeling Catherine shake under her touch still resting on Catherine's arm. Catherine nodded absently trying to get herself to believe Sara's words but her mind and body weren't playing on the same page and as the seconds ticked by she only began shaking harder. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get herself to stop shaking.

Sensing this, Sara quickly got out of her side of the car and grabbed her bag from the back before walking over to Catherine's side of the SUV. "Come on, let's get inside," she said as she opened the door for Catherine and held her hand out to help Catherine out of the car. The hand was graciously taken as Catherine got out of the car and immediately curled herself into Sara's side with her head tucked in Sara's shoulder seeking out the comfort she knew Sara could give her. Sara closed the car door with her free hand before wrapping it around Catherine and leading them to the front door.

Reaching the front door, Sara quickly kicked the roses away not bothering to pick them up. Neither needed the reminder from the roses in the house. Catherine didn't seem to mind Sara's movements as she placed a kiss on Sara's neck and whispered a soft thanks before pulling away to unlock her front door. Opening it, she blindly reached back and took Sara's hand in hers before leading them both in the house. Before they could get to far Sara stopped them then turned to close and lock the door behind them.

"Can I get you anything?" Sara asked as she looked at Catherine softly wanting nothing more than to make everything better for her. Catherine laughed lightly though it sounded hollow to both of their ears.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Sara merely shrugged her shoulders a small grin pulling at the corners of her lips. Catherine laughed again and this time it sounded a little more genuine than before. Still holding Sara's hand Catherine dragged her into the kitchen where she finally let go of Sara's hand and opened the fridge. She looked in the open door for a moment before pulling out two beers and handing them to Sara then pulling out two more beers for herself. Sara raised an eyebrow in surprise and question but said nothing. Instead she let it go and followed Catherine into the living room.

Catherine sat down heavily with a loud sigh when they both reached the couch. She set one beer down on the coffee table before bringing the other to her lips and draining half the bottle at once. At the moment she really would have preferred something stronger, just to make her forget but doubted that was the best idea. Plus she didn't want Sara to think ill of her for it.

"Are things ever easy?" Catherine asked finally turning her attention to Sara. The question was rhetorical and didn't really need an answer but knowing Sara she would probably get one anyways.

"Honestly, no, but I'm sure you already knew that." Before Sara could stop them the many nightmares of her past came crashing down on her but she wasn't going to let them get to her right now. Now was about Catherine and everything that was happening. They would deal with her past and issues later.

"Why is this happening Sara?" Catherina asked in a shaky voice, her nerves once more taking over. The look of scared helplessness on her face nearly broke Sara's heart. Without thinking Sara set both of her drinks down on the table before reaching out and taking Catherine's from her to set it on the table as well. She then quickly turned back and drew Catherine in her arms.

"We'll figure this out, okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Catherine merely nodded into Sara's shoulder where her head was now tucked. Her arms desperately clung to Sara, never wanting to let go. If she stayed right here everything will be okay. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Sara, for her part, just held Catherine to her and continued to whisper soothing nothings, anything to calm Catherine down. It seemed to work when she eventually felt Catherine relax in her arms. A few minutes after that she heard Catherine's even breath that was softly tickling her neck. Carefully, Sara shifted Catherine in her arms before picking her up and cradling her close to her body. With steady careful movements she walked with Catherine in her arms through the living room and up the stairs to Catherine's room where she gently laid Catherine down on her bed.

Catherine whimpered softly in her sleep as Sara pulled her warm body away from her. It didn't take her long however to settle back down. Sleeping somewhat peacefully for the time being, Sara pulled the blankets back and covered Catherine's body. Catherine automatically snuggled into them causing Sara to smile warmly and lean down placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Sara made her way quietly out of the room while pulling her phone from the clip on her hip. Without looking she held the number four to speed dial the number programed under four. She then brought it to her ear and listened for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hey Warrick, I need you to do me a favor and come over to Catherine's..."


End file.
